


No Monster at My Door

by escritoireazul



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Character of Color, Crossover, F/F, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is safe now, but she will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Monster at My Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikitangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikitangel/gifts).



> Prompt: Lex still dreams about it sometimes  
> Author's Note: This is a transformative work of fiction set after the movie series Jurassic Park and Fast and the Furious.

The ground shudders and shakes and Lex sits straight up in bed, shedding blankets, her heart beating so hard the throb of blood in her veins deafens her. The ground moves again and for a second Lex is twelve and terrified, Alan’s hand clamped over mouth and the sick smell of fear mixed with the stench of a predator: raw meat and blood and shit.

She whimpers and can feel the burst of hot air as the T-Rex sniffs and snorts and blows.

Soft hands rest lightly on her bare shoulders and Lex starts, then comes back to herself, her fingers shoved against her mouth, holding back her screams.

“It’s an earthquake,” Mia reassures her. “Just an earthquake.” Her voice is heavy and a little slow from sleep, but it’s familiar and soothing and slowly the tension runs out of Lex’s body. Her neck throbs, tension settling at its base, but there are no dinosaurs here and she can survive anything.

Lex curls her hands over Mia’s, anchoring herself in the present. “Is it over?” Her stomach lurches, but at least her voice comes out strong and unafraid.

“Don’t know. Maybe.” They’re both silent a minute, waiting, but the earth remains still, as if it never happened. “Must have been a small one, or maybe the epicenter’s far away.”

“Yeah.” That comes out a little shaky and Lex takes a big breath. “California, huh?”

“California.” Mia squeezes her shoulders and lies back, gently tugging Lex after her. Lex settles against her, cuddling close. Mia strokes her short, spiky hair and kisses her forehead, sweet little things that banish the last of her fear.

A couple years ago, when she first met Mia, Lex never thought she’d end up like this, trusting someone enough to share her secret. She wasn’t Malcolm, putting herself out there even when the scientific field called her crazy, or Alan, who went straight back to his work despite the fear.

Of course, they’d been adults on the island and she was just a scared kid, nearly as shaken by her first crush on Alan as she’d been by the dinosaurs, at least until she came face to face with the biggest and baddest of them all.

But Mia had her own secrets, ones as frightening in their own way as the terrible lizards, and when they met at a queer grad school mixer, Lex was taken in by the brightness of her smile.

They dated a few months before they slept together, Mia still tender from her last relationship -- a guy who lied about all he was and cost her everything, so it was completely justified -- and Lex busy with her programming and her tech toys and her gaming. Mia’s busy doing her residency, too, and it’s hard for her to scrape together time for Lex, but she makes it happen.

They’re sitting together eating take-out Chinese one of Mia’s precious few nights off when Lex sets down her carton of noodles and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Did you hear about that thing in San Diego a few years back?” Lex surprises herself by how calm she sounds, when really she’s nearly shaking with anger. Her damn cousin knew better. He _knew_ what could happen. What _would_ happen. He wasn’t like Grandpa with his naive dreams of a system he could absolutely control. He knew the chaos and terror that came from messing with dinosaurs.

She’s glad he’s dead. It comes with a fierce ache in her chest, but she is absolutely glad he’s dead.

“What thing?” Mia asks. She sounds a little out of it, but she’s been working long, hard hours for months and, honestly, Lex is getting a little worried about her.

“The thing,” she has to stop and try again. “The thing with the dinosaur?” Her voice cracks and jumps an octave at the end.

Mia blinks, taken aback, and then sets down her food too. She wipes her fingers on her jeans. “What dinosaur?”

Lex shakes her head. It’s amazing the things the media can hide with the right incentive. Amazing too how little makes its way into the fog of Los Angeles if it doesn’t have to do with Angelinos and movie stars and the next big one.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lex says, except it really, really does. “That’s not what I want to tell you. Before San Diego, there was this island and on this island there were dinosaurs. And those dinosaurs almost killed me.”

Mia watches her with wide eyes while she spills it all, every last detail. Even the stuff that makes her blush, like the way she followed Alan around when she first met him and the way Ellie laughed to see them.

When she’s done, Mia keeps watching her. Then she leans over and kisses Lex right at the corner of her mouth.

“That sounds so scary,” she says. “You’re really hardcore, aren’t you.” But it’s not a question. Instead, she sounds awed. “I’m so glad you told me.”

And that’s that, really. Later, Mia will share her own secrets and later still Lex will answer her questions, but at the moment, it’s enough. Lex doesn’t feel lighter or freer, exactly, but as she grabs her food and shovels noodles into her mouth, she feels -- happy. She feels happy and at peace.


End file.
